Electronic devices communicate with each other in various ways. For example, electronic devices may transmit or receive electro-magnetic signals carrying information or data. The electro-magnetic signals may be transmitted or received at one or more frequencies. As communication networks become more complex, it may be desirable for electronic devices to be able to communicate with each other over or using different frequencies while maintaining compact or efficient dimensions.